Once Upon A Time
by LilFunkyMonkey360
Summary: what happens when ghirahim comes back all bloody from the final battle?  - gosh so bad..  INCLUDES YAOI!  NO LIKE NO READ!  will get a to a T  or M rating later
1. Chapter 1

**Nawh, this looked a lot longer when i was writing it (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**Well im not very good at writing these things but this is my very first fanfiction, so please be nice. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R&R! if i get enough i might continue - and trust me the sory will get alot better XD hmm im not quite sure what will happen in this point of time but it WILL INCLUDE SOME YOAI - (i think thats how you spell it.) BE WARNED! SO DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU! kay?**

**NO FLAME**

** (●´∀｀●)**

The blond haired boy went and laid down on the soft green grass in Faron woods. His boots lay near as did his sword and shield as always. He lifted up his legs, wiggling his toes in the cool breeze. This was the hero's favourite past time, as when he was on quests he never got to take note of his surrounding, or truly take a look at how beautiful they really were.

He grunted as he stretched his arms and legs across the ground, looking a bit like a cat. He could feel his hair fall over his eyes as he repeatedly blinked to get it to fall away.

Kiwis could be heard over in the distance and prayed silently for them not to find him. Once they did, he wouldn't be able to say no to a game of hide and seek. The bushes surrounded him perfectly, creating a barrier like effect around him as they created a light whooshing sound.

His ear twitched as he listened closely but was surprised when he could hear nothing - no kiwis scuttling around or birds.

Silence.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as they got used to the light as he focused around.

Grabbing his boots he crept over to the large tree and jumped up silently to the next branch to get a better look. Sitting there he leaned against the trunk of the tree, one leg propped up at an angle while the other hung over the edge of the branch. Stretched out before him was a beautiful sky, as far as the eye could see, complimented by the green of the forest below.

It was nearly dark and link had to get back to the shack to Zelda before it got to dangerous. Slowly reading himself to jump down he stopped - breathing and all.

A few leafs floated down in front of his face as he heard a faint ruffling above. He sucked in a deep breath, not really knowing what to expect as he slowly looked up. A black obsidian blade was pressed against his neck, threatening to cut his skin. His knuckles went white as he balled his hands into fists.

"You're getting slow, sky child." Came the voice .

"What are you doing here? I thought you had got locked up with Demise." Link questioned Ghirahim. fear was starting to buckle its way out, threatening to show.  
>Though he couldn't see the demon's face, he new that he flinched at what the skyloftian had said.<p>

"I separated myself from the sword, before I Could be trapped as well. Child's play if you ask me." the other replied.

Link could feel the blade lift from his neck, and could see it dissolve into a thousand diamond shards out of the corner of his eye. Letting himself relax a fraction he let out a small sigh of relief.

He turned his head to get a good look at Ghirahim, who didn't seem to be a threat at that moment. As he ran his eyes across the demon he saw blood covering the whole left side of torso. his clothes stained crimson with his blood

He sucked in another gasp of air (he was doing that a lot lately) and put his hand to is mouth.

"Dear goddess, what happened? are you alright?" unfortunately now his mother side was overtaking.

"Please refrain from using that phrase around me. and yes ill be fine-" Ghirahim started to explain but was cut off.

"-wait.. how long have you been here?" he now questioned.

"Well if its any concern of ours, maybe 3 days in this hell" He put his hand up to his wound, pressing it gently with the palm of his hand until he Slightly flinched. looking at the spots of blood on his hand he sighed and wiped it off on his thigh. "Once my power becomes stronger i'll heal my self, therefore you needn't worry or come back here and give my position away to those 'kiwis'." he said said kiwis with a sarcastic tone, maybe he didn't like them.

"Come with me, Zelda will know what to do. it'll get infected. Actually I'm surprised it hasn't already." Link grabbed Ghirahim's hand, catching him off guard. his hand was nothing like he though it would feel like - cold but soft and warm at the same time. But never the less, he didn't let go.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing!"

Link picked Ghirahim up and though him over his shoulder, using his arm to hold him there steady, careful not to touch his wound. It was a very awkward picture, A boy in green carrying somebody nearly twice his height.  
>He knew that Ghirahim was two injured to fight back.<p>

"I'm sorry ghirahim, but I know you'll never come willingly. and i'm not going to leave you to rot out here." he explained feeling a little rude doing this with out his consent.

"Fine." Ghirahim could feel all the blood rush to his head, and was sure there was a vein trying to burst. "But could you put me down for a moment? It would be much appreciated."

"No, were nearly there, and let me just say, you're not light." he wished he could turn around and to see the pout on the demons face.

after about 20 minuets they came to a a small clearing with a wooden shack in the middle of it.

"Well i hope you like it, its nothing special though, well it is to us but you get the idea." a big smile spread across his face as he looked at his accomplishment.

"Lovely, now if you don't mind putting me down..?" he said in a sarcastic tone. Link slowly walked over to the front door opening it slightly to peek inside. Ghirahim hated being like this. The one time in his life he actually felt vulnerable. He never depended on anyone. But in a sense he didn't want link to let go of him. He had been in the cold for a few days and links body heat was feeling like a fire.

Link walked down the hallway and onto the 2nd door on the left. He walked over to the single bed and put his arms around the others legs while he bent over so he could climb off his shoulder with ease.

"Uh, I just remembered there are only two beds so ill sleep on the floor okay?" said Link, as he scratched the back of his neck looking around the room.

**the next chapter will not be too long i hope~ it all depends on how this goes XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The small boy walked down the hallway, looking through every door until he came to the the open spaced kitchen and dinning room.

"Zelda? Are you here?" he spoke loud enough for her to her but quiet enough not to wake Ghirahim.

As soon as link had walked out the door to look for zelda, he turned his head to see ghirahim already dozing off.

Walking over the table, he saw a brown note, covered in Zelda's beautiful script handwriting.

_Hi Link,_  
><em> How was your trip?<em>  
><em>I'm really sorry but I had to go up to skyloft, <em>  
><em>I'll be back soon, I promise.<em>  
><em> Zelda~<em>

Link let out a heavy sigh as he walked to one of the cupboards to look for the first aid.  
>He kneeled on the floor and started to crawl in, poking his head in, putting all the weight onto his hands. There wasn't much light shining in the cardboard and everything was like a dark blob, seeming to merge together. One hand fumbled around feeling for a wooden box. He found it and his hand made its way up to the handle. Getting up he carried it back to the room.<p>

Knocking quietly on the door, he made his way into Ghirahim's new room. The demon lord was sprawled out on the bed and link could hide the smile that surfaced. he must trust me to leave himself open like that, he thought silently to himself, but could help but feel special at the thought.

He stood next to the other man, wondering where to tap him. On his arm? What if he's ticklish there. Forehead? No, probably not a good idea. He decided to tap him on his shoulder, but his arm was bent straight up making it mighty difficult and awkward.

"Ghira, wake up. just for a moment." The boy whispered. He quickly thanked the goddess he had quick reflexes, as he wavered back, momentarily stunned by the hand that came much to close to his face.

He went and slowly pulled ghirahims belt down, just enough to pull up his top. 'And just when I think things couldn't get anymore awkward', he thought. As softly as he could manage he pulled up his white diamond cut top, exposing Ghirahim chiseled stomach with a gashing cut on the side.

After he tended to the wound he looked at ghirahims face, surprised when he found dark pools staring back at him.  
>"Thank You, Link" he said slowly, as he kept links gaze on his own. His eyes seemed to bore into his. big black pools, looking right into your soul.<p>

Link turned around out of embarrassment and headed for the door. "Y-yea, sure. You're welcomed to rest if you like, but I think you should get cleaned up first. Tell me when you're ready and i'll show you the way to the bathroom." Ghirahim watch'ed Link walkout out, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts.

-Ghirahims P.O.V-

I opened my eyes, the colour of the room seeming to merge together to create one big blur. I began wondering how long I had been asleep as I stared at the ceiling when I noticed steam coming in through the door. Squinting my eyes, I slowly got up, wincing slightly at the pain in my side as I remember that it still wasn't fully healed. The steam started to fill the room with thick white air.

I could faintly hear water in one of the rooms nearby, slowly trickling down from small splashes. Being the curious person I was, I simply had to go and investigate.

Slowly I creeped out into the hallway keeping close to the wall as I moved along, my feet making nothing but small pitta-patta sounds as I crept up to the doorway. Peering around what seemed like another bedroom -probably Zeldas by the looks of it. There was a big brown bed in the middle, with a big pink bedspread. On the other hand, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Groose's room. I felt a smile spread across my face and I travelled further down the hall. The moisture on my face greatened, slightly suffocating me

The door was ajar slightly by a few inches. I knew I should have stayed back in my room instead of snooping around, but honestly, what sort of guest would I be if I didn't?

Slowly I peeked through the crack in the door, and sure enough in there was the bathroom. Looking down the hallway I made sure there was nobody sneaking up on me as I put my eye right up against the door trying to get a better look at who it was.

My breath got hitched in my throat as I tried to pull my myself away, unsuccessfully. In the middle of the room was a large bath, sitting in the ground surrounded by flowers, candles and tables with a green tunic and beige pants draped over the top.

Wait.. there was only one person who wore clothes like that down here on the Surface.

He sat with there with his back against me, shaggy dark blond hair damp, as droplets of water trickled down his back.

My left leg was starting to get sore under the weight of the un-moving pressure as I stood pressed against the wall in an unnatural position. Slowly shifting the weight onto my other leg, the brown floorboards creaked slightly under the new pressure and I stop dead, my heart thumping loud in my ears.

At that moment everything went quiet. even my breathing sounded loud, so i held it in and turned my head in his direction to see if he had seen me.

He turned his head slightly to the side, his brow furrowed as his eyes slowly met mine.


End file.
